


Three's Company (Four's a Crowd)

by shirasade



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Related, Ficlet, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2019-01-27 07:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12577016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: Malace version of the bedroom scene with Kaelie.





	Three's Company (Four's a Crowd)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MorganD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganD/gifts).



> This is entirely Morgan D's fault...  
>  _I need the "what if" fic in which Alec accepts Kaelie's suggestion of a threesome, and Magnus joins them, and Kaelie eventually realizes none of them is paying any attention to her. :)_
> 
> It was also written straight into a chat window, so please excuse the rough edges.

"Sure, I'll join you," Alec replies matter-of-factly, and Jace almost swallows his tongue. 

"What?! But... but... you're gay!" 

"Let's say that being with Magnus has opened my mind. One should try everything at least once." His parabatai shrugs and begins to strip while both people on the bed stare, Jace still in shock and Kaelie appreciatively. He's down to his briefs when the door opens, and Magnus pops his head in. 

Adding to Jace's continuing confusion, he takes one look at his stripping boyfriend and grins. "Oh, is this a party? Why wasn't I invited?" 

"Well, come on then!" Alec wriggles out of his briefs with a flirtatious smirk that sends a flurry of butterflies through Jace. 

Magnus doesn't hesitate, stepping to Alec's side and catching him in a deep kiss. Kaelie laughs, delighted, and wraps a hand around Jace's dick, which is completely hard, much to his own surprise. Then Alec breaks away from his boyfriend in order to climb onto the bed, and Jace loses sight of the warlock for a moment, because he's being blanketed by the impressive length of his parabatai's well-muscled body.

When their lips meet, it's with a tenderness that makes Jace want to melt into Alec's embrace. He's imagined this before, in the deepest recesses of his mind, when he was trapped on Valentine's ship, cut off from the bond that's been the best part of him for so many years, but reality far outstrips imagination. 

"Parabatai," Alec whispers, awed, when they break apart to catch their breath, resting his forehead against Jace's, and it's not so different from a normal embrace, except that they're both naked. Also, not alone, because right then the bed dips, and Magnus presses himself against Alec's side, kissing his shoulder, one hand slipping between the bodies of the two Shadowhunters. Jace draws in a sharp breath, but the touch isn't unwelcome at all, and he wriggles around until he can kiss Magnus, hearing Alec groan softly when their tongues begin to duel.

His parabatai's cock is hardening against Jace's stomach, and he rocks upwards without stopping his exploration of Magnus's mouth. They fit together well, the three of them, and Jace has one hand wrapped around Magnus's erection, the other low on Alec's back when a complaining voice breaks into the haze of his quickly skyrocketing arousal: "Hey, and what about me? This was _my_ idea!"

For a moment Jace freezes, mortified that he's actually managed to forget about his original bed partner, and Alec is no help whatsoever, burying his face against his parabatai's shoulder, where Jace can feel him trying to stifle a laugh. It's Magnus who reaches out and pats the pouting Seelie's shoulder apologetically, but she's already slipping out of bed, only huffing in response to the warlock's "I'm sorry, sweetheart, we got carried away." 

Jace elbows Alec to the side, wondering whether he should go after her, but she's grabbing her clothes and hissing angrily, "Don't bother, _Shadowhunter_. We're done." 

"Kaelie, I'm really sorry - I'll make it up to you, I swear!" Jace calls after her, but she's already slammed the door behind her. He falls back onto the pillow and glares at Alec, who is looking way too amused. 

"I'm afraid you won't be allowed back into your _bookclub_ any time soon," he says, sounding rather smug, and Jace can't help but grin ruefully. 

"And it's all your fault!" he pouts, but there's no bite to it. "You better make it worth my while..." With that Jace rolls them over so he's the one on top, and Alec goes easily, legs falling open. Jace can't help but stare down at his parabatai, awed that he gets to have this, have him, until a chuckle from Magnus reminds him of his original plan. 

After leaning up to kiss the warlock quickly, he moves down Alec's neck to his chest, fascinated by the sensation of hard muscle and wiry black hair, so different from the women he's bedded in the past. When he attacks pebbled nipples, Alec groans, a sound that's quickly swallowed by Magnus' mouth. Jace lets his hand trail down the warlock's side, meeting Alec's around Magnus' cock, and Jace's hips buck against the mattress, seeking friction. 

When his lips close around his parabatai's erection, Kaelie is long forgotten, although later Jace will seriously consider writing her a thank-you card.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd feel worse treating Kaelie like this if she hadn't turned out to be a serial killer. :)


End file.
